Chicago
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Illinois | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Alligator; Candyman; Child's Play | poi = Carson Pirie Scott & Co; Independent News Service | 1st = }} Chicago is the third largest city in the United States, and with more than 2.8 million people, the largest city in the state of Illinois and the Midwestern United States. Located on the southwestern shores of Lake Michigan and next to Indiana, Chicago is the third-most densely populated major city in the U.S., and anchor to the world's 26th largest metropolitan area with over 9.6 million people across three states. Except for the southwest corner of O'Hare International Airport in DuPage County, the city of Chicago is located in Cook County. Points of Interest ; Carson Pirie Scott & Co: Carson Pirie Scott & Co. is a department store with an outlet located in Chicago, Illinois. Karen Barclay and Maggie Peterson both worked there under the leadership of their boss, Mister Criswell. Maggie pointed out the Good Guy doll to Karen, who purchased it for her son, Andy's birthday. It was all downhill from there. ; Independent News Service: The Independent News Service (INS) is a wire service media agency based out of Chicago, Illinois. Though considered a reputable news outlet, the INS also had a proclivity towards publishing stories of a more sensationalistic flare, much to the frustration of editor Tony Vincenzo. One of INS' more colorful reporters was Carl Kolchak. While investigating a string of murders in Las Vegas, Nevada, Kolchak determined that the killer was a man who believed himself to be a vampire. With the help of a friend from the FBI, Kolchak's suspicions were confirmed as he confronted the serial killer Janos Skorzeny. However, the INS did not believe Kolchak's assertion that there were really such things as vampires and he was fired from his job. Tony Vincenzo hired Kolchak back less than a year later and Kolchak was armed with a new understanding of the dark underpinnings of the world. While continuing to cover stories for INS, Carl Kolchak found himself involved in mysteries that pitted him against vampires, werewolves, zombies, witches and even a sewer monster. Films that take place in * Alligator (1980) * Alligator II: The Mutation (1991) * Borrower, The * Candyman (1992) * Child's Play (1988) * Child's Play 2 (1990) * Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest * Curse of Chucky * Escape Room * Grudge 3, The (2009) * Flatliners (1990) * Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer * Seed 2 * Unborn, The (2009) TV shows that take place in * Kolchak: The Night Stalker * Supernatural :* "Shadow" Characters from ---- }} * Adam Baldwin * Adam Simon * Al Vicente * Alexa Nikolas * Alice Bradley Sheldon * Arnold Laven * Barbara Alyn Woods * Bruno Ve Soto * Carl Laemmle, Jr. * Charles B. Griffith * Danny Lloyd * David Mamet * Doug Moench * Eric Forsberg * Gary Sherman * Harrison Ford * Harry Manfredini * James Canning * James Murtaugh * Jennifer Beals * Joe Gentile * John Flynn * John Landis * John McNaughton * John Richard Petersen * Jonathan Sadowski * Justina Machado * Kevin Grevioux * Kurt Naebig * Marisol Nichols * Melodee Spevack * Michael Madsen * Michael T. Weiss * Patricia Arquette * Ralph Bellamy * Reiko Aylesworth * Robert Bloch * Robert Zemeckis * Robin Tunney * Stuart Gordon * Stuart Holmes * Stuart M. Kaminsky * Tani Guthrie * Tom Towles * Tyler Bates * William Friedkin * Virginia Madsen * Vyto Ruginis External Links * at Wikipedia * Chicago at the Holosuite * at the TV Database References ---- }} Category:Illinois Category:Kolchak: The Night Stalker/Miscellaneous